I am a Princess
by underxthexsea
Summary: "I am a Princess. I am brave sometimes, I am scared sometimes, Sometimes I am brave even when I am scared. I believe in loyalty and trust. I believe loyalty is built on trust.I try to be kind. I try to be generous. I am kind even when others are not so generous. I am a Princess. I think standing up for myself is important. I think standing up for others is more important-" -Disney


_I am a Princess._

"I'm a princess!" The adorable five year old beamed at her parents, her amber eyes reflected in theirs. They watched as their only child ran around the kitchen in her too tight Cinderella costume from years ago. The Blocks couldn't be more proud. From the moment they laid eyes on her, the adoration and absolute love had consumed them, until they could not feel anything else. But not just because she was their daughter, and a beautiful one at that. No, it was more than that. Much more.

_I am brave sometimes. I am scared sometimes. Sometimes, I am brave even when I am scared._

"I need to tell you something." She whispered, burying her auburn head into his shoulder. How should she start? That she had never felt as safe as she did in _his_ arms? That it was the most wonderful, and scariest thing to be here with _him_? Now. That in this moment she wants to run the other direction, yet being with _him_ makes her complete. That _he _is the best thing in the world. That _he _makes _her _the happiest she's ever been, or that _he _makes _her _sweat with nerves, and blush with giddiness. That _he _makes _her _feel all these emotions she resents and love. That _this _is the most nervous she has ever been in her life, because of _him. _That _he _is worth all of it and more. "I have a crush on you."

_I believe in loyalty and trust. I believe loyalty is built on trust._

"Dylan. Please don't be mad." She pleaded to her best friend, as the Pretty Committee split into two before her eyes. The group that has always been there for her, for each other. The ones who saved her from the Ahnnabees. The ones who she has been closest to her for more than half her life. The ones who have stayed behind her even after she ditched them for guy after guy... "I'll break up with him."

_I try to be kind. I try to be generous. I am kind even when others are not so generous._

"Don't you get it?" She screamed. "We've been lying to _everyone! __Everyone." _She repeated over and over, a piece of her breaking at each word. He didn't hesitate to go and comfort the girl in the corner hugging her knees, sobbing and yelling at him; because he loved everything about her. Every little bit. "And now I'm going to lose everything." She cried, accepting his embrace.

"Massie." The crying girl didn't respond. "Massie," he repeated, lifting her chin up so she could meet his gaze. "Will you marry me?"

"No."

_I am a Princess._

"Miss Block? The Doctor will see you now."

_I think standing up for myself is important. I think standing up for others is more important. But standing with others is most important._

"Massie! Massie! What's wrong?"

"Stop. Just stop. Just... stay with Dylan. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

_I am a Princess._

"Mommy!" She cried bursting through the door of the house she hasn't lived in since she left for college. "Mommy I made a mistake."

_I believe compassion makes me strong. Kindness is power. And family is the tightest bond of all._

"You are the smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Kendra struggled to stay strong. "I love you so much sweetie. And I love my grandson too."

_I have heard I am beautiful. I know I am strong._

"Congratulations, you're a mom." The nurse handed me my son, and I smiled for the first time in months.

_I am a Princess._

"Hey Block. How have you been?"

_Long may I reign._

* * *

Hey! It's my first story so tell me what you think! Don't be afraid to flame I have an extinguisher (haha) BETA'd (kind of (: ) by SPLENDEUR the great! By the way, just so nobody gets confused, the italicized parts up there are from a Disney Commercial. Everything else was all me. Except for the characters, but y'know what I mean. :) 


End file.
